Sarah Walsh
Ann Walsh | affiliation = Manhattan Academy of Music | first = "True Believers" | last = "Wonderland Story" | playedby = Sofia Vassilieva }} Sarah Walsh is a girl who was raped twice, both occasions of which were unrelated. Her first rape was committed by Michael Wedmore, while her second rape was committed by Cameron Tyler. Background Sarah grew up with two loving parents and was a piano student who went off to college to study the subject. She started dating one of her professors and eventually began to feel very stressed about her studies. On SVU While getting groceries, Sarah ran into Michael Wedmore in the elevator and he pulled a gun on her. She offered him a drink and asked him what he wanted. He then forced her to take off her clothes before raping her. She reports the rape after her recital and the detectives investigate, taking a rape kit and DNA from the bed. Sarah later sees Michael as she is drinking at a local bar and calls Detective Olivia Benson in a panic. They find and arrest Michael for rape after Sarah identifies him. Unfortunately, Sarah failed to disclose a previous one-night stand with a black man. Michael's attorney, Bayard Ellis, uses this information to create reasonable doubt, causing the jury to acquit Michael. This leaves Sarah furious at everyone for letting it happen, especially Benson. ( : "True Believers") She eventually lets it go but is forced to relive the trauma when she is drugged at a party and raped again. When she regains consciousness, she calls Benson and tells her that she thinks she was raped again. When Benson and Nick Amaro arrive, she explains that she woke up naked, her clothes were on the floor, and she was sore down there. Benson notices her ear is bleeding and Sarah claims someone ripped off her earring. She initially thinks it is Michael again, but further investigation reveals he was not in the area during the rape. Sarah does not take the news that she was raped by someone else well and tells Benson and Amaro to leave at once. Sarah's friend Cameron Tyler comes to comfort her after the incident. When the police arrive to question her, they grow suspicious of Cameron. Sarah refuses to believe Cameron would rape her and tells the police they are making a mistake. Later, when more victims of Cameron's are found, the police launch a sting operation and Cameron is arrested. He is later convicted for four counts of rape, including Walsh's, and is sentenced to ten to fifteen years in prison. Sarah refuses to talk to one of Cameron's victims, Nicole Price, since she was the one who introduced her to Cameron. Benson later tells her about the news regarding Cameron and Sarah is pleased. Sarah still struggles to deal with her trauma and Benson comforts her by revealing that she too has been sexually assaulted twice. They bond, and Benson explains that it is a process, which Sarah believes. ( : "Wonderland Story") Category:Females Category:SVU Characters Category:Rape Victims Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Musicians Category:Characters With PTSD Category:Hostages Category:Harassment Victims